


Shred (of love)

by Anninette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Implied James Sirius Potter/Louis Weasley
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anninette/pseuds/Anninette
Summary: «Dimmi la verità, perché siamo qui? » si ferma, stanno girando in tondo, ormai se n’è accorto.Lily si ferma, si volta, ma esita.«Due motivi. Il primo è che Jamie ha manipolato tutto per poter restare solo con Lou questo pomeriggio… » Scorpius non capisce, lei ha insistito per restare a cercare il ciondolo e gli ha chiesto di restare per aiutarla, invece che andare via con gli altri.«Il secondo, che poi è quello per cui siamo rimasti è… » esita di nuovo, arrossisce, cerca il sguardo ma subito lo distoglie.





	Shred (of love)

_**Shred (of love)**_  
 

 

« **C** om’è fatto di preciso questo ciondolo, spiegamelo di nuovo. » arranca, non c’è altro modo di definire il suo incedere lento tra i bassi cespugli del boschetto poco lontano da casa Weasley.  
  
«E’ piccolo, tondo e verde. » ribatte Lily, voltandosi per guardarlo.  
  
«Non mi pare di avertelo mai visto al collo… » considerata l’urgenza con cui lo ha obbligato a mettersi alla ricerca dovrebbe essere qualcosa cui è molto affezionata e indossarlo spesso.  
  
« Sarai stato distratto. » ribatte, ma Scorpius non può non inarcare le sopracciglia a una simile risposta.  
  
«Dimmi la verità, perché siamo qui? » si ferma, stanno girando in tondo, ormai se n’è accorto.  
Lily si ferma, si volta, ma esita.  
  
«Due motivi. Il primo è che Jamie ha manipolato tutto per poter restare solo con Lou questo pomeriggio… » Scorpius non capisce, lei ha insistito per restare a cercare il ciondolo e gli ha chiesto di restare per aiutarla, invece che andare via con gli altri.  
  
«Il secondo, che poi è quello per cui siamo rimasti è… » esita di nuovo, arrossisce, cerca il sguardo ma subito lo distoglie. Sembra tremendamente a disagio, in imbarazzo.  
  
Anche Scorpius esita, non vuole sperare, non vuole illudersi. Ma poi lei fa un piccolo passo avanti e Scorpius si getta.  
  
Non gli importa di rischiare gli amici e le giornate con quella strana seconda famiglia. Ne vale la pena.   
  
Nel momento in cui la bacia, Scorpius capisce che può vivere solo di quello per sempre.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Frammento di una long che non so se metterò mai per intero su carta. Viaggia da un po' nella mia mente, e questo è forse uno dei primi frammenti che io abbia mai scritto a riguardo. Se ci fossero errori che mi sono sfuggiti non esitate a farmelo notare.  
> Spero l'abbiate gradita!


End file.
